1. Field of the Disclosed Embodiments
The disclosed embodiments relate to a zipper having contours on consumer side and product side flanges which are capable of intermeshing at crush locations at the bag side seals.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the push for more economical packaging solutions, web laminate films used for forming bag panels are moving toward thinner gauge structures. This presents challenges when placing a reclosable zipper in a bag. Specifically, crushing the zipper when forming the bag side seals can cause tearing of the web layers. In a sealed bag structure, the web tearing may result in additional cracking and tearing, creating an appearance that is not aesthetically pleasing.
Examination of the problem has revealed that while being crushed, the zipper profiles spread outwardly in a bag height-wise direction. This spreading gouges the web film, effectively plowing a gap into the bag at the bag side seals.